


Visions

by kissed



Category: If We Were Villains - M.L. Rio
Genre: Angst, I Tried, M/M, No Beta, no comfort lol hahahahaah, no proof reading lol, second person pov I think it's what it's called, this is new for me too lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: "She’ll pretend you don’t have a photo of your heart tucked inside your wallet, the edges turning yellow with constant touching and age. You’ll pretend you’re trying as hard as you should be into giving her what she wants."
Relationships: James Farrow/Oliver Marks, Meredith Dardenne/Oliver Marks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Visions

Right now, you are celebrating your fourth wedding anniversary in a beautiful restaurant and in front of you is your equally, if not more beautiful wife that’s aged gracefully throughout the years. The wedding ring you bought together sparkles in the candle light, the wine leaving a thin sheen on her lips as she lightly smacks them together. You've made sure to order the one she likes, the expensive one that you didn't really care for but you have too much money and not enough interests to use it on except security. Being famous takes away a lot of your privacy. 

All this breathtaking scenery to take in and yet your heart is somewhere lost in the ocean. Probably buried under the sand or nibbled, digested by marine animals. Irretrievable. But there is this small chance that on the flip side, your heart can be alive. It could be on the beach where you found yourselves naked and sun burnt, the day you realised that’s where your heart was all along. Shining and flawless as the sun sets. 

Now you go back to the present. Where your wife is all dressed up and you tell her how beautiful she is and ask if she had done something with her hair. Her smile is coy but genuine nonetheless, she appreciates you trying and takes another sip of her wine. You try hard because you promised her and she tries because she loves you. She tries because she believes you will but you both know in the back of her mind she has given up because she knows she'll never compare to the heart that you lost many years ago. You feel incredibly apologetic and helpless because you cannot hand her what she wants and she knows that, you make her miserable and you can’t leave because you love her too not just the way she wants to be loved. So you try to sweep it under the rug as she does the same and pretend that everything is okay.

She’ll pretend you don’t have a photo of your heart tucked inside your wallet, the edges had turned yellow with constant touching and age. You’ll pretend you’re trying as hard as you should be into giving her what she wants because she deserves this, she's been an excellent wife to you, an excellent partner who opened up her home as soon as you got out of prison. This works because you’ve both understood that while you have different views, you cannot live without each other. One won’t survive without the other. She knows you're ready to give it all up but she won't let you because you both know she's going to lose it too.

Now picture this.

A hand holding yours without the matching wedding bands that could glitter under warm lights of a house that you bought two years prior, rough and calloused from various things. One dog that you name Alex for a good laugh. A spotty little fellow that barks at everything that moves. A thriving career in the arts and wonderful outlook in life with how much love and support you receive on the daily. You have less money but you have more friends to share your life with, less fame and nice things but it has never bothered you because you are so sound and moronically content. 

And your heart is intact. With you. In you. You kiss your heart every time because you can. You talk. You embrace the life out of each other. You fight. You make up. You pray every night on your knees for the blessings and health of your heart. You look beside you and he does the same, his eyes closed shut and sometimes letting a tear escape with how hard he prays for you.

All of this could have happened if you just noticed everything earlier. If you wondered why your eyes lingered longer. Why there is this urge to kiss everywhere your lips could reach. Why he filled your thoughts constantly. Why you work together so well. If you had kissed him that afternoon at the beach, even when you're high, on stage or during rehearsals. If you had just kissed him so and told him how you felt and this could have been all yours. 

But you didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the book. I hope James is alive and well
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
